


Sayuri's Build-a-Friend

by MizKTakase



Category: Gokujou Seitokai | Best Student Council
Genre: Dolls, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year old Sayuri Hida creates a doll to be with her crush, Rein Tsunomoto, who goes away until Christmas. But her doll is no ordinary doll. Will she help Sayuri, before Rein returns?<br/>A steamy Christmas fic that melts the ice, between two of the Best Student Council's Assault Squad members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic contains nudity, sex scenes, language, and others that are NOT suitable for people under 18.  
> Read with extreme caution.

_“Sayuri, something came up.”_

_“You cannot leave me now.”_

_“I’m sorry.  Thank you again for the Thanksgiving meal, but I have to go on a winter travel.  It was nice, wonderful, and amazing to see you again, since we graduated months ago.  But I have to leave you.”_

_“No, Rein… don’t… I--.”_

_“No, it’ll be okay.  It was fun to see your face again.  I’ll probably be gone for a long time.  But I promise you that I’ll visit you on Christmas.”_

_“But… Rein…”_

_“Quit it, shut up, and don’t make me change my mind.  I cannot see you until I return from my trip.  I’ll visit you soon.”_

_She gave her a kiss on the nose and giggled.  She left her, as the snow began to fall.  Sayuri began to sob._

_“No, Rein,” she whimpered, “Why can’t I say it?  I love you, Rein; and you never let me say it.”_

* * *

 

This is the story of the Assault Squad’s Sayuri Hida (Age:  18) of the Best Student Council, and her romance towards Rein Tsunomoto (Age:  18), who is Sayuri’s best friend and crush.

After they’ve graduated from Miyagami Academy, Rein and Sayuri decided to live together in Japan.  They left Miyagami and settled down in a cozy home together, hoping they would find suitable people to meet.  However, they had no such luck, since they are eighteen and available.  Since then, Sayuri has been waiting for the day that Rein will confess for her.  Sayuri tried to say it herself, but she gets interrupted.  Sadly, she never succeeded.  Deep down inside, Sayuri longed to ask her out, because she finds her attractive, especially with her medium-length auburn hair.

One day, at a Thanksgiving party, Rein was going to be away for a few weeks.  Sayuri was heartbroken, but Rein promises to return for a Christmas meeting.  She was all alone, but she managed to forget her best friend/crush… for ten days.

Rein was in Nagoya, Japan, getting some much needed relaxation, since she has left her friends in Miyagami.  However, she misses Sayuri so much, and Sayuri missed her, too.

As Rein was gone from Sayuri’s sight, until Christmas, Sayuri was all dejected.  But this was the beginning of her romantic endeavors.

* * *

 

Sayuri brushed her long black hair and put on her glasses.  She was dressed in a long blue coat and black boots.  She stepped outside in the snow.  She was walking around the streets, worried about Rein.  She also remembered that Christmas is around the corner.

“I need to get my friend a gift,” she thought, “She’s going to come back that day.  I hope I can get her the perfect gift.”

She then started to blush and remembered her saying goodbye.  She bonked her head and groaned.

“Stupid me,” she muttered, “I’m so lonely, even when she’s coming soon!  What am I supposed to do?  I love Rein!  I cannot lose her!  I should get her the _perfect_ present, and then she’ll love me.”

She then looked at the building across the street and was shocked.  She noticed a huge store with doll versions of boys and girls, dressed in different costumes.  She looked up at the neon sign and was concerned.

“ _Build-a-Friend Workshop – create your own best friend._ ”  She read.

“Maybe… of course,” she thought, “I should get her a companion to have with, since she and I are friends.  Maybe I should… no.”

She shook her head and was flushed in embarrassment.  She then thought that a small doll is okay.

“Maybe I should be able to get her a new deck of cards,” she said, “I don’t think a doll is good for her.”

She crossed the street and went to the front door of the store.

“I should check it out _eventually_ ,” she sighed, “Maybe I’ll learn about this _Build-A-Friend_ place.”

She stepped inside and saw a huge room, with people trying out and making their new created friends.  She walked around the store, seeing lots of dolls in their costumes and painted faces.

“Wow.  Awesome!”  She cheered, “It’s like a doll house!”

The store clerk, who was wearing a lavender tuxedo, addressed to Sayuri, “Welcome.  What can I do for you?  Will you be finding a new friend for you?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” Sayuri said, “I’m just observing.”

“Well, take a look around, if you’d like,” he said.

Sayuri bowed and walked around the store aisles and was amazed.  She saw different dolls; male dolls dressed in uniforms, female dolls dressed in skirts and blouses, and even beautiful costumes on each doll.  There were nurse outfits, doctor outfits, sports uniforms, school wear, wedding attires, and other cute apparel.  Sayuri was red in the face, seeing every doll in handsome clothing.

“I wonder if these dolls are for sale.”  She thought.

“Excuse me, sir?”  He called out, “How much are these dolls?”

“Oh, sorry, madam,” he explained, “But in order to purchase these handsome, yet debonair, or beautiful, yet chic dolls, you must create one yourself.  _These_ dolls are for display only.”

“So, are they like teddy bear size?”  She asked.

“Oh, no, madam.  Our dolls are life-size.  They are perfect for being your companion.  You see, we have dolls for ALL ages, except explicit behavior.”

“Oh.  So, do you think you can show me how?”

“First, I need to examine you first.  Please take off your coat.”

The clerk looked at Sayuri’s body, which had a bigger chest than before.  Sayuri had a huge chest, which can sometimes lead her friend, Rein, into envy.  When they grew up, Sayuri’s body was more sleek and sexy, while her breasts expanded by 5 centimeters.  Rein’s body, however, grew 3 more inches taller, and her body became a beautiful slim figure with her chest area about 2 centimeters bigger.

The clerk smiled and said, “A-HA!  You’re a perfect look for our doll.  May I recommend the _Custo-myself_ option?  It’s a mode that can modify yourself and become an exact doll.”

“Oh, no,” Sayuri smiled, “I don’t think I’d want to do that.  Can you make someone that is exactly like… oh, I don’t know… a best friend?”

“Madam, _Custo-Myself_ is a perfect mode to create your doll,” he explained, “You can even create a doll to look like your friend.”

“Oh?  Then, I guess I could try,” Sayuri said.

“Good.  Please follow me,” he ordered.

He and Sayuri went to a huge booth.  He explained that she’ll create her doll, by using a small computer.  She can even modify the doll’s looks and physique.  She stepped inside and saw a huge screen with a silhouette of a doll.  She then looked at the options and began to type in what the doll would look like.

“I think I know what to create,” Sayuri smiled.

She typed in Rein Tsunomoto’s bios and the doll’s image changed shape.  She began to type:

_Doll Gender:  Female  
Auburn hair, medium-length  
Height:  5’5”  
Skin:  Light  
Eyes:  Lt. Brown  
Measurements:  32-23-33  
Name:_

“What should I name her?”  Sayuri thought, “I cannot name her Rein.  That would be bad.”

She then typed her name:  _Reina_.

“Enh, close enough,” she scoffed.

She saw a wide variety of costumes to choose from.  She chose a schoolgirl’s uniform, which was custom-colored.  She chose a yellow shirt with a magenta skirt.

“This costume reminded me of our days in Miyagami Academy,” she blushed, “Now she looks like Rein, except the tiny pigtail.”

She typed in her name and address.  The confirmation screen appeared and says that she must pay for the doll at the cashiers’ desk.

“Well, that was easy,” she thought.

She approached the desk and paid the purchase for her doll.

“That’ll be 1500 Yen, please,” the cashier said, “Your doll will arrive tomorrow night.”

“Oh?  Is it an instant doll?”  Sayuri asked.

“Not really,” he exclaimed, “If you bought one and make it without using our _Custo-Myself_ , you could bring her home to you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sayuri smiled.

Sayuri went home and was smiling in joy.  She knew that she would be able to be lonely no more.

“I wonder if I could give her to Rein,” she thought.

* * *

 

The next evening, Sayuri got her Reina doll in her bedroom.  She was inside a giant box, almost like a Barbie doll case.  She opened the box and pulled her out of the box.  The doll, which looked exactly like Rein, was dressed in her school uniform, but her hairstyle wasn’t like her.  She fixed a small left pigtail, just to make it look like her hairstyle.  She placed her on the edge of the bed, in a sitting position.  Sayuri sat down with the doll and was blushing.  She held her hand and was nervous.

“Rein… I, well, uh,” she stammered, “Well, how are you?”

The doll said nothing.  Sayuri went close to her face.

“What’s that, Rein?”  She asked, “Did you say you wanted to say something?”

Sayuri mimicked Rein’s voice to the doll, “Sayuri, you are a beautiful, cute, and hot girl.  I wish I can love you like I should.”

Sayuri blushed and replied, “Well, thank you.”

She stared at her doll with those light brown eyes, like it was shiny buttons sewn on her.  She then looked at her and said in Rein’s mimic voice, “Sayuri, kiss me.  You love me, right?”

Sayuri then whispered in her normal voice, “Yes.  Yes, I do.”

She placed her lips on the doll’s lips and began to kiss.  As she was kissing her, she grabbed the doll’s arm and placed it on her thigh.  She started to moan lightly and snuggle her in her cheeks.  She then undressed the doll into her pink underwear.  Sayuri got up and stripped down to her black bra and panties.  She then fondled her hip and squeezed her.  Sayuri then giggled and kissed the doll’s soft bosom.  She and the doll fell on the bed and she was mounted in position.  Sayuri took off the doll’s bra, revealing her breasts, which was like a real girl’s breasts with nipples on it.

“At least she’s anatomically correct, right?”

She took off her bra and placed her bare chest on the doll’s breasts.  She began to rub up and down, moaning precariously.  She licked the doll’s lips and kiss, while rubbing her breasts up towards her.  She took off her panties and placed her crotch on her hip.  She started to rub up and down, feeling aroused.

“Oh, Rein… ah…” she groaned, “Oh, yes…”

She took off the doll’s panties and threw it on the floor.  She then went to her crotch and kissed it continuously.  Sayuri began to go upwards, kissing the doll’s latex skin, kissing and licking her crotch, stomach, hip, breasts, neck, and face, in that order.  She then began to place the doll’s left arm onto her bare hip.  Sayuri started to become extremely aroused.  She placed her hands on the Rein doll’s butt and grasped it.  However, she started to feel uneasy.  Her breath began to fade and her body started to become unpleased.  She got up and was very sad.

“I don’t know,” Sayuri said, “It’s just not the same.”

“What’s the matter, Sayuri-Chan?”  Sayuri mimicked the doll’s voice, “I find it very pleasing.  You are such a hot woman.”

“No, it’s not it!”  She shouted, “I just didn’t feel it.  I did, but…”

She then got up and put on her pajamas.  She draped the covers over the naked doll and went in bed with her.  She took off her glasses and looked at the doll, even though her vision was a bit blurry.

“Reina, sometimes I wish you were real,” she thought, “And then maybe I could be happy.  Oh, Rein, why did you have to leave me?”

She went to sleep with a lone tear in her eye.  She and the doll were sleeping in bed.

* * *

 

Hours later, at three in the morning, the doll started to blink.  She turned to Sayuri, who was sleeping and whispered, “Sayuri…”

I guess maybe her wish came true.  The doll she had made, in Rein Tsunomoto’s image, came to life.  She got up from bed and saw Sayuri, who was sleeping.  She giggled and began to take off her pajamas.  She unbuttoned her top part, leaving her bare breasts out. She then held them tight and fondled them.  She giggled and moaned.  She then pulled down her bottom part of her PJs, leaving them in her ankles.  She placed her butt on Sayuri’s crotch and began thrusting softly with her hands on her abdomen.  As she was gyrating, Sayuri began to move a bit, while she was groaning.

“Sayuri…” she whispered, “Sayuri… Sayuri…”

Sayuri opened her eyes and saw a figure in a blurry vision, not knowing that it was Reina, her doll, who was continuing to rub up her crotch.

“Rein… oh… ah… is that… you?”  She moaned.

The doll stopped and smiled at her.  Sayuri got up gingerly and tried to reach for her.  The doll held her face and placed it in her breasts.  She then hugged her deep within her bosom.  She closed her eyes and let out a very flushed smile.

“Sayuri… I love you…” the doll whispered.

“Rein…” Sayuri moaned.

They both kissed each other and fell to the bed, making out.  Reina placed her fingers on Sayuri’s crotch and rubbed it.  Sayuri began to moan loudly.  She placed her breasts on hers and began to breathe heavily.  Sayuri moaned and groaned and was extremely aroused.  She held the doll by her hips.

“My darling, my angel, and my sweetie face,” Reina said, “You’re so sexy.”

“I’m… I’m all… yours…” Sayuri cried, while being blushed.

The doll and Sayuri continued, until she started to cry.

“Rein… oh, Rein…” she screamed, “Rein… oh… ah… ah… AH!  AHH!”

She let out a loud shriek.  She collapsed and climaxed.  Reina, the doll, went down towards Sayuri and placed her head on Sayuri’s breasts, like it was pillows.

“Was it good for you, my angel?”  She said.

Sayuri was out cold.  The doll felt up her crotch, which was leaking white fluid from her.  She slinked down and began to lick down there.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sayuri woke up, all flustered and naked.  She found her glasses and put them on.  She, however, saw what transpired.  She was naked and was wet in her crotch.

“What happened last night?”  She thought, “And who took my pajamas off?”

She looked by her left and saw that her doll was gone.  She staggered up and grabbed her clothes.

“Man, what a dream,” she thought, “I dreamt that Rein came back and made love to me.”

She then stripped down and wrapped herself in a blue towel.

“Oh, well.  I’ll find Reina later.  Right now I need a shower.”  She said.

As she stepped into the bathroom, she heard the shower water running.  The bathroom was very steamy, as someone was using the hot water.  Sayuri was confused.

“Is someone using my shower?”  She thought.

She took off her glasses and wiped her lenses to see.  The shower was turned off.  A girl, with auburn hair, wearing nothing, stepped out and wrapped herself in a huge pink towel.  She looked at Sayuri, who put her glasses back on.  She saw Reina in her towel.

“Oh, hello, sleepyhead,” she greeted.

She dropped her towel, revealing her nude body.  Sayuri shook in fear and collapsed onto the floor.  She crawled back from Reina, frightened of her.  Reina approached her and was starry-eyed.

“Don’t be scared, jittery, and frightened,” she said, “It’s only me… Reina.”

“Reina?”  Sayuri gasped, “My… My doll?”

She blushed and saw Sayuri’s body, wrapped in a towel.

“You’re so beautiful, huh?”  She asked, “I love your D-Cup body.”

Sayuri cringed and said nothing.  She blushed in a beet red and covered her breasts with her arms.

“Huh?  What’s wrong?”  Reina asked.

“What’s going on?”  Sayuri whimpered.

* * *

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Part 2

“Sayuri,” a naked Reina asked, “Is something wrong, my darling?”

Sayuri’s doll, a _Build-a-Friend_ created by her, to look like her best friend, Rein Tsunomoto, suddenly came to life, after Sayuri made out with her.  She saw her in the shower, which she thought it was the real Rein.  She was surprised to see her, when she stepped out without a towel, and was freaked.

“Reina?  What is going on?”  Sayuri asked in fear, balled up in a corner, with a towel around her.

“Sayuri, hey, don’t be scared of me,” the doll explained, “I just overheard your story.  When you decided to make love to me, I wanted to experience your life.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you said, stated, and exclaimed that you wished that I was real.  I made it so.”

“But… but how?  It’s impossible!”

“Oh, Sayuri, you’re the living end.  When you kissed me and played around with me, I felt very happy, even though I am your doll.  I mean, I am built to perfection.  Look at me:  a sexy body, cute face, and really nice joints.  After you decided to finish, I somehow woke up and began to grow aroused by you.  I believe when you touched me, my heart was beating like the wind.”

Sayuri shook her head and shouted, “Oh, Reina, you’re a doll!  You’re an inanimate object!  Your body has latex skin, cotton-stuffed breasts, and artificial hair!  How can you be alive?”

Reina stuffed Sayuri’s face into her breasts.

She cried, “Do I look inanimate, fake, and a _thing_ to you?  I am yours.  And the reason is that it was fate.  I felt your loneliness and I decided to make it all right.”

“So, when you fooled around with my body, when I was asleep, you were worried about me?”  Sayuri cringed.

Reina held her tight, which Sayuri was flushed in red.

“I know how you felt,” Reina said, “When you had someone you love and lose it, you wanted to make someone to love and kiss… and fuck.”

“Reina!  You watch your mouth!  Besides, _that_ was impulse!  I created you for my happiness!”

Reina then looked at herself and was shivering.

“I’m sorry, but I only did this beca--.”

Reina shut her mouth with her finger.  She started to blush as her nipples erected.

“Sayuri-Chan,” Reina whispered, “You brought me to life, because you wished it.  My body gets hot, every time I felt your pain.  And that pain is loneliness.”

She hugged Sayuri, squishing her breasts onto her.

“Reina, the only reason I made you was because of another friend, to whom I modeled after,” Sayuri sobbed, “Besides, can’t you understand that I cannot replace my love with you?”

“Yes, I know,” Reina remarked, “But, Sayuri-Chan, you lived with her for a long time.  I can tell.  And you loved her like you loved me.”

“Huh?  Wait, how did you know that?”  Sayuri gasped.

“Easy,” Reina smiled, “Because I’m a _Custo-Myself_ , and I have the same wavelengths as you.”

“The clerk never told me that!”

“He _also_ didn’t mention that when you built me, my personality, character, and life is 50% similar than yours.  The description was customary.”

“I don’t get it anymore,” Sayuri whimpered, “I can’t tell if I am aroused, scared, confused, or all of the above.”

Reina picked her up and held her hands.

“Oh, don’t be scared of me.  I’m here now.  I’m here to make sure that you will not be lonely anymore.”

“Really?”

“Really.  Plus, I can’t help you get your feelings spread out. Make love to me, right now.”

Sayuri stepped away from her and was upset.  She apologized, “Reina, I’m sorry, but I have to take a shower following our escapades last night.”

Sayuri took off her towel and glasses and went in the shower.

“I’ll join you,” Reina smiled.

“No, I am fine.  I really suggest that you stay out,” Sayuri snapped, “You _already_ had a shower.”

“Oh, sorry,” Reina pouted.

She stepped in the shower anyway.  She held Sayuri by the waist, while being drenched in the shower.

“Reina!  I said, go away!”

“No, Sayuri!  I want to kiss you now!”

She kissed Sayuri.  She tried to break free, but she was too aroused by Reina’s touch on her damp black hair.  They began to make out in the shower.  Reina caressed her hands onto her hips and went upwards; she cupped her breasts real firm.  Sayuri then grasped her butt and moaned.  Reina started to feel hot and bothered, and wet, and began to snuggle on her neck.  However, Sayuri slipped and fell on her butt on the shower floor.  She fell first, but Reina landed on her chest.  Reina giggled and kissed Sayuri.

“Sorry,” Reina said, “I’m didn’t mean to do that.”

Sayuri griped, “You didn’t have to do that… I mean, what were you thinking?”

Reina placed her hand on Sayuri’s crotch and clamped it.  Sayuri was being disturbed a bit.

“Will you… please… get out?”  She moaned.

 

**XXXXX**

Sayuri was in the kitchen, having some eggs and bacon.  Reina sat with her, awing at her face.  Reina blushed as she saw her friend finishing her plate.

“Sayuri, can you make _me_ some breakfast?”  Reina asked.

She answered, “No.”

“Why not?”  Reina whined.

“Well, how do I know if you can eat?  You know you cannot eat, with cotton inside of you.”

“Well, just because I’m a doll, it doesn’t mean I can’t eat, do I?  Anyways, I was feeling a bit famished since I woke up.”

“But you came to life last night.”

Reina’s stomach began to growl.  Sayuri was shocked.

“Impossible!”  She cried.

“Sayuri-Chan, please?”  Reina giggled.

Sayuri then gave Reina her plate, which was half-eaten.

“I suddenly lost my appetite,” she groaned.

“Thank you for the food!”  Reina cheered.

She grabbed a fork and began to eat.  Sayuri left in disgust.

 

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Sayuri, in her coat and boots, left to go out to lunch.  Reina stepped out and stopped her.

“Sayuri-Chan, are you going anywhere?”  She asked.

“I’m going to lunch,” Sayuri answered, “I thought I’d go for something healthy.”

“Can I come with you?”  Reina asked.

“Not in _that_ attire, you are!”  Sayuri pointed.

Reina was wearing a baby blue tank top and pink panties.

“Aw, you mean I cannot come?”  She cried.

“Don’t worry,” Sayuri said, as she helped her to the bedroom, “I’m sure that Rein had some clothes leftover, when she left.”

She pulled out some of her friend’s clothes and laid them out on her bed.

“Sayuri-Chan, why can’t I wear your clothes?”  Reina requested.

“I don’t think I can imagine you in my bra,” Sayuri stated.

Reina took off her underwear, leaving her all naked.  Sayuri covered her eyes and gave her some clothes.  Reina wore Rein’s red tube top and sweatpants.  She then put on a black denim jacket.

“How do I look?”  She asked.

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” Sayuri smiled, “I think you are ready to come with me.”

“Oh, Sayuri-Chan,” she sighed.

She took off her jacket and approached Sayuri.

“Save it for later, okay?”  She groaned.

“ _Now_ can I come with you?”  Reina asked, putting her jacket back on.

Sayuri nodded and said, “Okay, since you’re my doll, hop on.”

Reina hopped onto her back, like she was on piggyback.  She held her tight and began to snuggle her hair with her face.

“Sayuri-Chan, your hair is so silky, soft, and clean,” she whispered.

“Just hang on, okay?”  Sayuri said.

They walked out of Sayuri’s home, heading to the diner.

“Where are we going anyway?”  Reina asked.

“I thought I’d go to that fancy restaurant down the street.  They serve a delicious salmon sashimi,” Sayuri smiled.

“Wow.  Do you think you can take it to go?”  She asked.

“Now why would you say that?”

“Well, you see--.”

Just then…

“Sayuri?  Rein?”  A voice called.

A woman with long blue hair and a purple winter coat walked towards Reina and Sayuri.  It was Kaori Izumi (Age:  17), a member of the Best Student Council and Sayuri’s former classmate.

“Oh, Miss President,” Sayuri stuttered, “It’s been long.”

“You know me.  I have been watching over Miyagami Academy myself,” Kaori responded, “Though being president is tough.  Of course, Kanade was nice enough to give me the job, before I graduate.”

“Oh, I see,” Sayuri smiled, “You haven’t changed, have you?”

Kaori then was confused.  She saw Reina on Sayuri’s shoulders.

“Uh, why’s Rein on your shoulders?”  She asked.

“Hello, Rein?”  She called to her, thinking it was Rein, “Weren’t you supposed to be on vacation?”

Reina said and did nothing.  She was turned into a doll again, with a blank look and a smile on her face.  Sayuri turned her head and saw Reina frozen.

“Uh, why are you carrying a dummy of Rein ( _Not that she’s much of a dummy as Rando_ )?”  She asked bluntly.

“Oh, this?”  Sayuri replied, “She’s my doll.  I bought her from the _Build-a-friend Workshop_.”

“Uh, oh-kay…” Kaori glared.

“Sure.  Say ‘hi’ to Kaori, Reina,” she introduced her.

Reina didn’t answer.

“Sayuri, are you okay?”  Kaori asked.

“No, I’m fine,” she said, “Reina!  Speak to me!”

Nothing.

“Excuse me!”  Sayuri ran off to the alleyway with Reina.

“HEY!”  She hollered.

 

At the alleyway, Sayuri held onto Reina and hugged her tight.  Reina then blinked and turned to her.

“Sayuri-Chan?”  She asked.

“Oh, Rein!”  Sayuri cried.

She kissed her and fondled her.

“Sayuri, who was she?”  She asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but she’s an old classmate of mine,” she explained, “Back when we were in school, she, Rein, and I were a team.  Of course, she had a thing for Kanade.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Why didn’t you introduce yourself?  You know you’re alive.”

“Yes, but, I cannot be shown to the world.  You’re the only one who can see me move.”

“What?”

“Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous, pointless, and heartbreaking, but while I’m with you, I can become a doll again, when someone else is around and they would look at me.”

Sayuri then growled, “ _Now_ you tell me…”

She carried Reina on piggyback and said, “Well, we’re _still_ having lunch together.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“I guess so,” Reina said, “Save some of that food for me.”

They went back to Kaori.  Sayuri apologized and said that it was out of loneliness that she brought her here.

“Okay, then.  But you didn’t have to bring her with you,” she sighed.

“I know, but she told me so,” Sayuri apologized.

“Right.  Whatever you say, weirdo.”  Kaori snuffed.

Sayuri then asked, “So, what brings you here, Kaori?”

“I was just on my way to lunch,” she said, “I thought maybe I’d invite you.”

“Oh, really?  That’s just where we were going!”

“Don’t tell me you’re bringing that mannequin, right?”

“Yes.  She’s my special friend.”

A long pause; Kaori stared at both Sayuri and her doll.  She swatted her glasses off of her face.  They fell to the ground.  Sayuri stumbled down, looking for them.  Reina fell to the ground, motionless.

“Glasses… glasses… glasses…” Sayuri muttered.

“Sorry, Sayuri.  It was a force of habit.  I guess I still remember how I met Rando,” Kaori giggled.

She looked at Reina and thought, “I wonder if she misses her.  Maybe that’s the reason she’s playing with a toy like her.”

 

**XXXXX**

At a local Japanese Sushi place, Sayuri and Kaori were registering a table for them.

“Hello, sir, table for two, please,” Kaori greeted.

“Um, actually, table for _three_ ,” Sayuri butted in.

“Oh?”  the waiter was confused as he saw Sayuri’s doll with her.

“Right this way, _ladies_ ,” he said.

They were escorted to a booth, where they sat together.  Sayuri sat next to Reina, which she positioned in a sitting position, next to Kaori.  People were confused, concerned, and pretty surprised, since two girls are sitting next to a life-size doll.

“People are staring at us…” Kaori whispered.

“Ignore them,” Sayuri muttered, “They just find us awkward.”

The waitress gave them their menus.  Sayuri ordered a salmon platter and a small sashimi to go for Reina.

“Uh, who’s Reina?”  She asked.

Sayuri pointed at her doll.  The waitress let out a smile and said in a chuckle, “Ah, I see.  Right away, ma’am.”

She took their menus and went to get their food.  Kaori glared at her and was crossed.

“You’re acting like a freak,” she growled.

“I am not!”  Sayuri gasped, “I just wanted to make her happy.”

Reina let out a giggle, while Kaori didn’t look at her.  She looked at Reina and was puzzled.

“So, I heard that Rein’s gone for the holidays, right?”  Kaori inquired, “You’re pretty lonely without her.”

“I know,” Sayuri sighed, “She’s been my best friend since we went here.  She said that she’ll be gone to Nagoya for until Christmas.”

“Really?  That’s nice,” Kaori grinned.

“And at first, I thought creating a doll of Rein would be a nice gift for her.  But I guess I cannot give it to her, since she looked like her.”

“And what else?”

“And… that’s about it.  I somehow fell in love with her.”

“WHAT?!”

“I know it sounded ridiculous, but Reina has changed me.”

“You’re crazy!  You wanted to create her as a gift for Rein, and you suddenly keep her and had _carnal relationships_?!”

She gasped as Sayuri was stunned.

“Please, Kaori, not in front of these fine people,” Sayuri said, “And, uh, what are you talking about?”

Kaori calmed down and said, “Sorry.  Never mind that last remark I said.”

The waitress delivered the food to the girls and they began to eat (except Reina, who was immovable).

“So, how were your days at the Best Student Council, Miss President?”  Sayuri requested.

Kaori explained, “ _Former_ President, pretty soon.  After this year is over, I’m going to leave and graduate.  Rino Rando, my Vice-President and Secretary, has been friendly towards me lately, but she has been somewhat of a timid girl, even with that puppet.”

“Yeah?”  Sayuri asked.

“But, at least I’m the boss of her, along with Oume, who is _also_ my V.P. and Covert Squad leader.  When I leave soon, Rino will take my place and we’ll have newer members in the Best Student Council.  Things are going well, since Rino, Ayumu, Minamo, Maachi, and I took over.  But, Miss Kanade has been proud of me.”

“Yeah, about her, how is she?”

“Well, she’s okay.  Her duties as Director of Miyagami Academy were flawless.  In fact, we’re months away from making a Miyagami University, thanks to our friends.  I was wondering if you and Rein could enroll there, for old time’s sake… except _don’t_ bring that thing with you.”

She pointed at the doll and glared at it.  Sayuri then nodded.

“I’ll consider it, but I’ll ask Rein, when she returns,” she replied.

Kaori then blushed, “Well, since I mentioned Miss Kanade, can you keep a secret?”

“Sure…” Sayuri said.

Kaori whispered, “Well, since I am graduating in March, I wanted you to be the first to know that I had a crush on Miss Kanade.”

She blushed and continued, “I sometimes imagine myself to be the true lover of her, since she is a sworn leader.  I wished one day I’d hold my arms around our Director and say I love you.”

Sayuri flushed in a beet red, while eating her sushi.  Kaori then let out an evil glare.

“But then… Rando!  HER AND THAT DAMN PUPPET!  What did Kanade have for her that I don’t?  But at least I made amends to her since she knew her for a long time.  It’ll be great to have Kanade to myself, when Rino takes over!”

“When are you going to do it?”  Sayuri asked.

“Around February, just in time for Valentine’s Day,” Kaori replied, “I can imagine her holding me, as I caress her tender skin and lavender hair.  I only wish she’d understand.”

She then thought of being with Kanade, together in a small room with a bed covered in rose petals:

_“Miss Kanade… I love you…” Kaori said to her._

_“Oh?  I don’t understand.  Why did you say it all of a sudden?”  Kanade asked._

_“It’s because of you that, I enrolled her, just to stay with you.  I know you have a thing with Rino, but--.”_

_Kanade then kissed her and caressed her hips tightly._

_“Miss Kanade?”_

_“I’m sorry, Kaori… but I love you, too,” she responded, “Only, don’t tell Rino or Pucchan, okay?”_

_“Oh, Miss Kanade, kiss me…”_

_They kissed again.  Kanade started to clamp on Kaori’s hip.  She started to moan and she kissed her neck.  Kanade started to yelp and moan._

_“Oh… Oh… Oh, my…” she moaned._

Sayuri let out a gushing nosebleed and was nervous.  She grabbed Reina and got up from her booth.

“Are you okay?”  Kaori asked.

“Uh, yes, I’m fine.  Excuse me, I should go… to the bathroom,” she giggled, “Reina and I have to pee.”

She walked off, holding Reina over her arms.

“Where’s the bathroom, please?”  She shouted.

Kaori was stunned.

“Whoa,” Kaori said, “I never knew she’d be the one who’d listen to me about the Director.”

She then gasped and cried, “No way!  You don’t think that--?  But if Rein and--?  I!!!  AHH, NO!!!”

Her cries made the people in their tables grew suspicious.  Kaori laughed nervously.

“Sorry, something happened; didn’t mean to.  Sorry, enjoy your meals. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…” She tittered.

She sat down and clamed herself down.

“If I keep this up, I’ll be kicked out,” she thought, “I think I should lay off Miss Kanade _and_ Rino in my thoughts for the time being.  I wonder what Sayuri is doing with that Rein doll.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Part 3

Sayuri, who was carrying her doll friend, found the ladies’ bathroom.  She stepped in, while two girls noticed.  They approached the door and listened in with a giggle.  The two girls were actually from Miyagami Academy, where Sayuri used to go to.

“Hey, isn’t that Sayuri Hida?”  One girl, with red hair, done up in braids asked.

“Wow, Sayuri Hida!”  One girl, in black hair, said, “She’s the famous Assault Squad member!”

The girl in red braids added, “I wonder why she had a mannequin that looked like Rein Tsunomoto.”

“You got me,” the first girl said, “I’ll bet she’s speaking to it in private.

 

But it was _more_ than just private chatter.  Sayuri was all alone in the bathroom, with the Reina doll.  She was kissing her continuously.  Reina started to grasp her shoulders and cry out her name.  Sayuri then stopped and stepped back.  Reina was about to take off her tube top, but Sayuri stopped her.

“Sorry, Reina,” she said, “Not in a public restroom.”

Reina adjusted her top and sighed, “Aw, you’re no fun.”

She then asked, “So, why did you want to see me in this get-up here?”

“Well, you _did_ hear about what Kaori talked about Kanade, right?”

“Yeah, I did,” Reina inquired, “Why were you kissing me like that?”

“I’m sorry, but Kaori’s story and wet fantasy was like a vision of me and Rein; or me and you, in this scenario,” Sayuri replied.

“Really?  But, I never knew it was very arousing, when Kaori was in love with the Director of Miyagami.  I’d say that is hot, sexy, and very arousing.”

She rubbed her own breasts and was breathing heavily.

“Imagine you and me in a rose-filled bed.  You and I in hot love, petals all around, and we make hot sex on there.”

“Rei--, Reina!”  Sayuri stammered, “What are you saying?”

Reina kissed her continuously on the lips and made out on the bathroom sinks.  Reina placed her hand inside Sayuri’s skirt, fondling her hip.  Sayuri began to giggle and moan.  She caressed her breasts and nuzzled them.

 

Meanwhile, Kaori was waiting impatiently, while eating her sushi.  She was very concerned about Sayuri and her doll.

“Wonder what’s taking so long?”  She thought, “I’ll never understand my former partner… especially her doll fetish.  I think maybe she’s crazy, but Rein and Sayuri were close.”

She got up and went to the bathroom door.  However, she found a few girls by the door listening on the commotion.

“Oh, wow,” a girl with blue hair shrilled, “It must be love for Hida.”

The girl in red braids added, “It must be that PAYAPAYA thing, which almost came to be for Director Kanade Jinguji and Secretary Rino Rando.”

“I never knew she fell in love with Rein Tsunomoto, her Assault Squad partner,” a girl with blonde hair stated.

“And her voice,” the girl in red braids said, “She must’ve learned ventriloquism.  That’s why she sounded like Rein!”

All the girls sighed, “What a hot legend!”

Kaori appeared from behind and was crossed.  She said in an evil glare, “I’m sorry, but what’s this about Sayuri Hida, the former #1 Assault Squad member?”

The girls shrieked, “AHH!  M-M-M-M-MISS PRESIDENT!”

“Out of my way!”  She growled, as she went through the door.

“Whoa!  President Izumi is scary,” the girl in blonde whimpered.

“She’s a scary president,” the girl in black hair cringed.

 

Kaori was in the bathroom and saw Sayuri and Reina making out.  She was shocked.

She let out a smile and said, “I guess Miss Kanade’s story made you felt aroused.”

Sayuri gasped and turned to Kaori, “Oh, Kaori, what are you doing here?”

She looked at Reina, who was in doll form, with her eyes closed and her mouth and lips curled up.

“So, _that’s_ why you ran off so precariously,” Kaori snuffed, “And _you_ had to make out with a doll?”

Sayuri blushed and said, “I’m sorry.  I feel like I embarrassed the Best Student Council… and my womanhood.  But, your story made me imagine about me and Rein.”

“And it drove you to kiss you dummy?”

“Would you do the same thing to a Kanade Jinguji doll?”

Kaori gasped in fright and was shivering in fear.  Sayuri then picked up Reina and seated her on the sinks.  She gave her a kiss to the cheek and turned to Kaori, who was scared.

“Sayuri,” she muttered nervously, “Well… you see… I don’t think I would be with a Kanade doll, just to try it out.”

“Huh?”

Kaori blushed, “Well, to be honest, I wanted to make _two_ dolls; a doll like Reina, except that I wanted them to look like Rino and Miss Kanade.”

Sayuri was shocked, “WHAT?!  Rino doll?!?!?”

“Yes,” Kaori whimpered, “You see, I wanted to make one scenario, where I can make out with Miss Kanade… and _one_ with Rino. Well, mostly Rino.  Then I could have a three-way with them, but just until I have a place of my own.”

“Wait, why Rino?”

Kaori blushed and said, “I don’t care if she has a stupid puppet.  Just because she knew Kanade Jinguji, doesn’t make her a bad girl.  I… I love her, ever since she grew up to look just like Miss Kanade, after Kuon and Mayura left.”

Sayuri then groaned, “Stupid.  We knew that Rino blossomed into a woman like Kanade, but what gives you the right to love _her_?  Didn’t you say that you loved Kanade Jinguji?”

Kaori then sobbed and cried.  “I cannot take it!  Aside from that stupid puppet, I’d wanted to say it to _her_!  I admit it!  I want to caress _Rino’s_ body so badly, not _Kanade’s_.  But she fawns at Kanade all the time!  This is the first time I ever showed love towards Rino!”

She cried on her shoulder.  Sayuri was groaning.  She thought to herself, looking at Reina, “This is so weird, isn’t it?”

Reina opened her eyes and looked at Sayuri, who was holding Kaori.

“Why are you up?”  Sayuri whispered to her.

She smiled and murmured, “You’re the _only_ one that can see me alive. She’s not looking.”

Sayuri signaled to stay in place.  Reina nodded and went back down.  Kaori turned around and saw Reina.  She hugged Reina, who was in doll form again.

“Kaori, I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t know.  I never knew you’d love Miss Kanade; but now, you suddenly went for Rino.”

“I know,” she stated, as she stroked Reina’s hair, “Ridiculous, right?  I mean, Rino grew to look like Kanade, except that she has longer orange hair and a bigger bust.  I can’t believe she’d grow up to look like the woman I adored.”

“Ridiculous, no; _silly_ , perhaps,” Sayuri said.

Kaori then kissed Reina.  Sayuri was shocked.

“Wh--, wh--, wh--, what the heck are you…?”  She stammered.

“Sorry, she sort of reminds me of Rino,” she blushed.

She gave Reina to Sayuri and asked if she would come over some time.  Sayuri agreed to.

“Thanks, pal,” Kaori smiled, “I’m glad you came to me for help.”

“Oh, I’m not always a peacemaker,” she blushed.

 

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom door, the maître d' signaled the girls to step away from the door.  He then asked what the noise in the ladies’ room was.

“Oh, in there?”  The girl in black hair replied, “Oh, someone was crying in there.  We’re not sure if it was Sayuri Hida, Miss President Kaori Izumi, or the doll.”

 

**XXXXX**

Later that night at Sayuri’s home, Reina was eating her salmon sashimi she got earlier.  Sayuri went to the table and was concerned.

“Reina, don’t you think it’s weird that Kaori has somewhat of a crush on the Director and her Vice-President?”  Sayuri asked her.

“I imagine her in bed with Rino Rando,” Reina grinned, “I never thought of seeing them kiss each other on their lips.”

Sayuri blushed as Reina finished her plate.

“Uh, Sayuri-Chan… what did she mean by puppet?”  She asked.

“Oh, she means Pucchan, Rino’s friend,” Sayuri said, “She’s Rino buddy.”

“Oh, like a 2nd-in-command, ally, and partner?”  Reina asked.

“You could say that…” Sayuri groaned.

“Interesting; maybe you should introduce them to me one day.”

“I seriously doubt it.”

“Sayuri-Chan…”

“Yes…”

“You’re so nice towards your friends, I’ll never understand you.  I wish I had a friend, besides you.”

Sayuri blushed and felt a bit aroused.  She got up and carried Reina to the bedroom, in which she was giggling.

“Sayuri-Chan…” she giggled, “Where are we going?”

“I’ll show _you_ nice, my _Build-a-Friend_ ,” Sayuri barked, fully red.

Hours later, Reina and Sayuri made out in bed.  Reina, who was naked like Sayuri began to fondle her under the covers.  She began nuzzling her breasts with her face and clamped her hip. Sayuri giggled and moaned.  She licked her face and held her head.  She then tongue-kissed her and rubbed her waist.  Reina rubbed her crotch onto hers and went up and down, while kissing.  Sayuri rubbed her hand down towards her butt and grabbed on, while Reina was gyrating.  She kept going, while she and Sayuri were kissing.  Sayuri stopped kissing and started to moan loudly.  She stopped and placed her bare chest onto her stomach.  She placed her hand on Sayuri’s hip and squeezed her butt.  Sayuri let out a yelp, as her latex skin touched her real skin, like it was a sensitive spot.  Reina rubbed her chest downward to her crotch.  She then kissed it and began to smooch and lick on it.  Sayuri was extremely aroused and shaken.

“Sayuri, was that good for you?”  She asked, as she licked.

“Ah… yes… it was…” Sayuri moaned, “Keep going…”

Reina kept going, but Sayuri was getting riled up.

“Reina… no… stop… STOP! STOP!!!  AHH!!!”  She screamed, with her face flushed, having an orgasm.

Her hip spewed a batch white liquid onto Reina’s face.  As her face was covered in juice, she giggled and laughed.

“Aw, that was hot, sexy, and totally amazing, Sayuri-Chan” she whispered.

She crawled upward and went towards a tired-out Sayuri.  She placed her arm on her breasts and stroked it, trying to wake her up.

“Sayuri-Chan?”  Reina whispered, “Wake up.  Sayuri-Chan?”

Sayuri woke up and saw Reina, which her eyesight was a bit blurry.  She held her head and was gingerly getting up.

“Reina, there’s something I need to ask,” she said, “Do you get tired on occasions?”

“Why do you ask?”  Reina retorted, wiping her juice off her face.

“Well, every time we make love, it’s like I get extremely aroused.  Then I burst out in screams and I tire out like a car battery.”

“Really?  I thought you might be finished.  When I kiss you down there, I thought you might want more.”

“Come on, Reina.  I _do_ want more, but I get tired now and then. Every time I remember Rein, though, I feel like my batteries are low on love and admiration.”

“Sayuri-Chan, that’s ridiculous, stupid, and above-all whack!”

“But it’s true.  I don’t even know anymore.  All I wanted was to treat Rein as a friend, but more than a friend.  And with Christmas coming up, I don’t know what.  I _was_ to give you as a gift, but…”

Reina smiled and sighed, “Sayuri-Chan… creating me was a great job for you.  In my heart, in your soul, and in my sexual instinct, you loved her so much.  You don’t need to give me to her.”

“I don’t?”  Sayuri asked.

“No.  If you love her, I want you to give her a gift that she’ll understand:  YOU!”  Reina replied.

Sayuri then blushed, “ME???”

Reina and Sayuri kissed.  Reina then replied, “Even though you and I are compatible, I want to make sure you’re happy.  If you forget about her, then… then you would be sad.”

“Maybe… but you never gave up on me; even when you kiss me and stroke me.  I find you very sexy, but only be--.”

Reina shut her mouth and went closer to Sayuri, with her eyes dropping, “I don’t want to hear it again.  Shut up and kiss me, you big breasted girl.  I want your… chest…”

Sayuri then asked, “Are you even listening to me?”

Reina kept saying “chest” whisperingly, aroused, and quietly.  She flopped on her chest and stopped saying “chest”.  Sayuri blushed and held her tight.  Reina began to close her eyes and went to sleep.

“Good night, my Rein doll,” she whispered.

Reina snored, “Good night… my… chest… girl…”

Sayuri then went to sleep, holding Reina in her bosom.  She then thought about Christmas coming up.

“Rein… what does Reina mean?”  She thought.

 

**XXXXX**

The next morning, at around five in the morning, Sayuri got out of bed quickly, easily placing Reina down softly, and snuck out into the bathroom to take a shower.  After finishing her shower, she dressed up in her winter coat and went out the back way.

“I know Reina might miss me,” she thought, “But I need some time alone, since I am very tender down there.  I don’t want morning sex right now.”

She shut the door and locked it.  She went on her way for a walk.  Reina, however, did not move at all.  She was sleeping quietly, muttering about Sayuri and Rein.

“Oh… Sayuri… oh, my darling Sayuri…” she muttered, “I love you… even if I _am_ a doll…”

She placed her hand on her crotch and started to play with herself.

She was moaning, “Ah… Sayuri… oh, yes… Sayuri…”

She continued to do it all morning.

 

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a snowy pathway, Sayuri was having thoughts about Rein and Reina.

She thought aloud, “I don’t know.  Would I give Reina to Rein or keep her for myself?  Wait!  She wants _me_ as her gift?  I don’t get it…”

She rubbed her head, trying to think about both Reins.

“Aw, damn it!  What am I supposed to do?”  She yelled, “Christmas isn’t until next week and I haven’t even fixed the tree!  And what’s worse:  Rein’s coming over!  What’s the matter with me?”

“Well, you must be having problems,” A female voice called.

Sayuri looked and it was Rino Rando (Age:  17), without Pucchan, wearing a light pink coat, green school skirt, and red boots.  She was the same height and body type as Kanade Jinguji, but with longer orange hair and a smaller bust.

“Sayuri-Senpai, it’s been long,” Rino cheered.

“Oh, hello, Miss Vice President,” Sayuri bowed.

“How are you doing today?  Anything new?”  Rino asked.

Sayuri then walked with Rino, asking about what she has been doing.

Rino explained, “Oh, well, you see, I have been doing okay as Miyagami’s Vice President, but I haven’t done so much since Kanade has left me.”

“Really?  But she’s the director of Miyagami Academy,” Sayuri said, “You’ve idolized her.”

“I know,” she stated, “But I am no good at these rules here.  I’m better off being just Secretary.  But Kaori told that I’ll be taking her place as President of the Best student Council real soon.”

Sayuri nodded, as Rino looked at her hand, where Pucchan was.

“Although, it’ll be lonely without Pucchan now,” she said, “Miss Katsura told me that Pucchan has to go see Kanade’s family during the months ahead.  It’s going to be pretty lonely for me.  Of course, he’s with Miss Kanade for the time being.”

Sayuri then asked, “What about Kaori?”

“Huh?  What _about_ her?”  Rino inquired, “Does she have my loneliness, too?”

“Well, no,” she stated, “But she _did_ eye on Kanade in her view.”

“I know.  She told me so,” Rino exclaimed, “Ever since she was President, she told me that she loved Kanade.  However, it’s not half-bad.  I don’t mind her loving the President.  She was here for me when my mother died.”

Sayuri then blurted out, “Maybe you could make a Kaori doll or a Kanade doll.”

She covered her mouth in shock as Rino turned to her after those remarks.

“What?  That _Build-a-Friend_ Workshop down the street?”  She cheered, “I’ve gone there _many_ times, since it opened!”

She then asked, “Wait, why did you say that?”

Sayuri tittered and nervously said, “Oh… n-n-no reason…”

Rino then nodded and said what Kaori told her the other day:

“I get you.  I heard about it from Kaori.  You got yourself a Rein doll.  I know it was tough to do, since Rein left you, but I’m glad you had to do something about your loneliness.  Besides, at first I wanted to make one, that looks like Miss Kanade, but Pucchan kept saying no way, no how.  He kept saying that if I get on like her, I’ll ignore him.”

“Rino, don’t get me wrong!”  Sayuri rebutted, “I created Reina as a gift for Rein; but I chose not to, since I am keeping her.”

“I heard.  You and Reina were having night sessions,” Rino sulked, “It must mean you had the PAYAPAYA bug towards Rein-senpai.”

“I DO NOT!”  Sayuri hollered, “And stop saying Senpai!  I’m not a student anymore!”

Rino blushed and said, “Well, I don’t care what you do to your doll.  If I had one, I’d be happy to play with her and _not_ do _that_.”

“Huh?”  Sayuri asked, “What do you mean?”

“I cannot disappoint my friends and former friends.  Kanade and I just clicked.  Kaori, on the other hand, suddenly made heart-shaped eyes at me.  And that was a first; last year, it was daggers and skulls.”

Sayuri then said, “Maybe… maybe she loves you… just as much as you and Kanade.”

Rino blushed and said, “Really?  Kaori Izumi… loves me?”

Sayuri nodded in disdain and muttered to herself, “I _had_ to open my big mouth.”

Rino, however, was disgusted.

“That’s disgusting!  What happened between me and Miss Kanade was admiration _and_ it was she wanted to be with me after my mom died!  What kind of bullshit is that?”  Rino shouted angrily.

“RINO!”  Sayuri gasped.

“Sorry, but I haven’t been angry in a long time!”  Rino shouted, “I am not into girls!  I’m not a lesbian!  If she wants me, she can just tell me so!”

“Rino, no!  You cannot get angry about it,” Sayuri insisted, “Back then, you were ditzy and clumsy…”

“I _still_ am,” Rino interrupted.

“But now, it’s like there’s two people that you cared for:  Kanade and Pucchan.  Yet, you became hostile over a ridiculous lesbian motive about Kaori,” Sayuri continued, “This isn’t like you, Rino Rando…”

Rino shook her head and was a bit uneasy.  She then apologized to Sayuri and said that she’ll be fine.

“So, about Reina, can you tell me about her?”  She asked.

“Well, maybe someday,” Sayuri smiled, “But for now, I need some time alone.  My back and skin is killing me from all that late night, uh, bedtime sessions… yeah, that’s it.  Yeah…”

Rino then shook her head smugly and said, “You can say it.  I’m an adult now… _almost_ …but you can tell me honestly.”

They went for a walk together, as Sayuri was nervous.

“Uh, Rino, can you do me a favor?”  Sayuri asked.

“Why, yes,” Rino replied.

“I need a present for Rein, when she returns,” Sayuri explained, “Will you help me?”

“Okay,” Rino nodded, “Anything for a former Best Student Council member.”

 

**XXXXX**

Later, after four hours of her self-playing on her crotch, Reina woke up, all tired and sweaty.  She looked around to find Sayuri.

“Shoot.  I guess my hot body made me busy, unavailable, and occupied,” she said, “Sayuri must’ve left me for another girl.”

She got up, all naked, and cheered, “Oh, well!  It’ll be fun for Christmas!  I get to decorate, set-up, and work around the tree while she’s gone.”

She looked at her naked body and thought, “Though, my hot sexy skin couldn’t be right. I need something red for this occasion.  And I think I know what!”

She went in the closet and found a red silk shirt and skirt with fluffy white trimming, making it look like Santa’s attire.  She even found a Santa hat.

“I’m so glad Rein’s Santa clothes will fit me.  With this shirt, hat, and skirt, Sayuri is gonna have a Merry Christmas!”

She went to the shower to wash herself.  Afterwards, she got dressed in her Santa attire and went to decorate the tree, while Sayuri was going shopping with Rino.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Part 4

Hours later, Sayuri and Rino walked home together, with Sayuri holding a big bag.

“Thanks again for my present, Rino,” she said, “I’m sure Rein will like it.”

“Me, too,” Rino smiled, “And I hope you and Rein will be happy together.”

“So, will you and Kaori be together soon to patch things up,” Sayuri asked.

“In laymen’s terms, we’ll just forget it all,” Rino huffed, “And where do you get off saying such drivel?”

“Oh… Reina and I had a conversation alone,” Sayuri tittered.

Rino sighed and said, “Okay.  You know, I’ll meet your doll face-to-face, but I have to return to Miyagami.”

“Sounds good.  See you later!”  Sayuri waved goodbye to Rino.  She left as Sayuri went inside.

When she saw the front room, it was decorated in glittery tinsel and décor.  She saw the tree, fully glowing, with Reina sitting by it.

She got up and smiled.  She greeted to her, “Merry Christmas, Sayuri.”

Sayuri growled, “Stupid!  Christmas isn’t until next week!”

Reina then hugged Sayuri and was sad.

“Where were you?  I was so scared, lonely, and sad.  But at least I made it up to you,” she sobbed.

She then took off her top and placed her breasts on Sayuri.

“I’m sorry…”  Sayuri sighed, “But I was with Rino.  I was getting a gift for Rein.”

“Oh?  I didn’t know,” she cringed, and then asked, “Uh, isn’t that the same Rino from Kaori?”

“Yes.  Of course,” Sayuri exclaimed.

“Then we must be able to bring these two lovebirds together!”  Reina cheered.

Sayuri seated Reina on the couch.  She placed her gift on the table and talked to Reina.

“Reina… I’m sorry, but there’s something you should know about Rino _and_ Kaori…”

She then told her about Kaori’s lust towards Rino; plus, Rino’s rebuttal on her _romance_ with Kanade.  She also stated that Rino hated lesbian actions since the incident years ago.

“Oh, how sad,” Reina said, “I never knew Rino was pure, wholesome, and not a lover.”

“I know.”

“Oh, I wish there was something I could do.”

“Don’t.  I wish I would help, too, except they’re in Miyagami Academy.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sayuri-Chan.”

“Well, I need to put Rein’s gift away.  You go ahead and get to your bed.  After seeing you in your Santa attire, it turned me on.”

“I promise I won’t get you aroused extremely.”

Sayuri went to her room, as Reina had a scarce thought.

“Hey… what if I can bring these two together?”  She thought, “I’ll do it after I have fun with Sayuri.”

“OH!  Sayuri!”  She called out, “Will I make you some food?”

“Just ate with Rino!”  She called back, “Sorry!”

 

**XXXXX**

That night, Reina and Sayuri began to play around; _this time,_ Sayuri was on top of her doll, grinding her crotch onto hers.  Reina began to moan precariously.  She then placed her hands on her breasts and gyrated around.

“Oh, you’re so soft, Reina,” she whispered, “You want more?”

“Oh… yes… Sayu… Yuri-Chan,” the doll moaned.

As she got up, she crawled down and kissed her crotch, licking it hard.  Reina started to groan.  Reina began to blush and giggle.  She was moaning, as Sayuri continued.

“OH!  OH!  AH!  Sayuri-Chan! AHH!  YES!”  She screamed.

She shrieked and grabbed Sayuri’s head, while Sayuri was kissing her crotch.  She suddenly had an orgasm and collapsed.  However, her crotch did not spew any liquid.

“Hey, Reina,” Sayuri muttered, “How come you’re not spewing non-corrosive juice at me?”

“I think you mean a woman’s goo, lady’s semen, or white vaginal substance,” Reina moaned, “Well I guess I’m _still_ a doll.  I’m not human like you.”

Sayuri crawled upward her, with her breasts rubbing up her body.

“Aw, no fair!  I got aroused for nothing?”  Sayuri shouted.

“I’m sorry, but if it means that much to you, I climaxed like you.”

“Thanks, Reina.  Although, I guess it was unfair. I hardly felt aroused, ever since Rino had dastardly words about Kaori.”

Reina held her face and placed it in her stuffed bosom.  She hugged her, and Sayuri blushed.

“Aroused, yet?”  Reina asked.

Sayuri nodded and blushed.  She then kissed her left breast and licked it.  Reina became stimulated again.  She then placed her hand on Sayuri’s butt and squeezed it again.  Sayuri yelped and kissed Reina’s neck.  They continued all night.

 

Minutes later, both of them were lying together.  Reina then turned to Sayuri and asked, “So, when’s Rein coming home?”

Sayuri then replied, “Soon.  I haven’t heard wind of her.”

Reina then whispered, “You miss her, don’t you?”

Sayuri then started to swell tears in her eyes.

“Yes… yes, I do.”

Reina then hugged her, as Sayuri sobbed quietly.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Reina stepped out of bed and headed to the other room.  She put on Sayuri’s robe and went to a desk.  She pulled out a phone book and two sheets of paper.  She looked up the address to Miyagami Academy.

“A-ha!  Miyagami Academy!”  She whispered, “Okay… now if I could bring them together, I could settle this bizarre encounter.”

Her plan was foolproof:  If she could bring Kaori and Rino together to settle their urges and confessions, they’ll be happy.

“Lucky for me that Sayuri used to go to this school,” she smiled.

She then wrote a note, mimicking Sayuri’s handwriting, and started to moan quietly.

“Whatever I am writing, I am so stimulated in pleasure,” she thought.

 

After she wrote the two letters, she walked to the nearest mailbox and placed them in.  She walked away, but collapsed in the snow and turned into a doll again.  Why?  A small red convertible drove by.  The driver, in black clothing, saw Reina, in doll form, and was puzzled.

“Lost girl,” he muttered, “She must be tired.  But I have no time…”

He drove away.  Reina woke up and brushed herself off.

“Hunh…” she thought, “Even the perambulators and motorists can’t tell the difference between a girl and a mannequin.”

 

**XXXXX**

Afterwards, Kaori and Rino got their respective notes.

_“Dear Kaori  
Thanks for the dinner, the other night.  Please come by my house, so we can talk.  Also, can you tell me when Rein comes back?  I’ve always wanted to give her her gift, before Christmas.  
Signed, Sayuri.”_

Rino’s note said:

_“Dear Rino  
How about coming by to warm up, to thank you for helping me shopping for Rein’s gift?  It would be grateful, if you did.  And if you want, tell me when you could invite Kaori… or not.  
Forever grateful, Sayuri”_

 

So, it came.  Rino was first.  Of course, she came into the house, with the door already unlocked by Reina.  She stepped in and saw the front room, all decorated in XMAS stuff.

“How seasonal,” Rino gleamed, “Sayuri must’ve done a great job.”

She then saw Reina, in doll form, wearing her Santa clothes, holding a sign, on the couch.  The sign said:  _“Sayuri’s not home.  Make yourself at home.  P.S. Merry Christmas”._

“Oh?  So, you must be Reina?”  Rino approached the doll and held her tight.  Her body was very soft.  Rino became very flushed in cuteness.

“Wow, you’re awesomely cute,” she said, “You have such a soft body, for someone who is the resemblance of Rein-Senpai.”

She started to blush and tried to kiss her.  However, she slinked back and was crossed.

“What am I doing?”  She groaned, “I’m _not_ a lesbian.  I’m the Secretary _and_ Vice-President of the Best Student Council.”

She then looked at the doll and thought, “Well, she looked rather adult-like, just like Nurse Wakana.”

She stood up and went to the bathroom, sighing that she wished that Pucchan was here.

“I don’t even know why I am here,” she said in relief, “But, hey.  Sayuri is coming back later.”

As she left, the front door opened, and out came Kaori, who was blushing.  She saw the doll and was giggling.

“Hello, Reina,” she greeted, “Sayuri home?”

The doll said nothing.  Kaori picked up the sign and read it.

“Okay.  Cool,” she said, “I’ll sit next to you.”

She then curled her fingers and was nervous-like.  She then said, “Can you keep a secret?”

The doll did not respond.  Kaori explained about Rino to her.

 

Minutes later, Rino stepped out and found Kaori, snuggling on Reina.

“Mmm… your body is so soft…” she moaned sensually.

“MISS PRESIDENT!”  Rino cried out.

Kaori stood in attention and turned to Rino.  She was crossed, but then let out an embarrassing blush.

“Oh… uh… Rino…” she tittered.

“Kaori, what are you doing here?”  Rino asked.

“Oh, well, I just came here out of Sayuri’s request.  How about you?”

“Me, too.  But, I thought…”

Rino then grew pissed.

“Why are you fooling around with Reina?”  She griped.

“I… well… I needed some refreshing comfort… ever since…”

“I know, I know; you want to confess to Kanade about your love for her.”

“Well… that’s not it at all…”

“Then what?”

Kaori then approached Rino and held her shirt fringe.

“Miss President, I mean, Rino… Since you’re here, I…”

“Say it…”  Rino requested, “You can tell me.”

Kaori didn’t respond.  She grabbed Rino and hugged her.

“Kaori?!”  Rino gasped.

Kaori then cringed, “I cannot hide it.  I don’t love Kanade Jinguji anymore.”

“WHAT?”  Rino screamed, “Why?”

Kaori then kissed Rino.  Rino tried to break free, but couldn’t.  Kaori stopped and said, “I love you, Rino Rando.  When you grew to be like Miss Kanade, I just… well, it’s so silly…”

“Kaori!  What is the meaning of this?”  Rino protested, “Are you daft?”

“Rino!  Kiss me!”  She pleaded, as she kissed her again.

“I will not!  Stop it!”  Rino screamed, “What’s wrong with you?”

Kaori began to hold her tight and kissed Rino on the lips.  Rino tried to break free, as Kaori fondled her body.

“Kaori!  Miss President!  Control yourself!”

“Rino!  This is an order from your President!  Love me!  Fuck me!  Kiss me!  DO ME!!!”

“KAORI!  NO!!!”

“RINO!  My love!  My darling!”

“LET ME GO!!!”

She felt up Rino’s leg with her hand.  Rino shoved her away, breaking free.  She slapped Kaori.

**SLAP!**

Kaori felt her cheek, which was red.

“Kaori Izumi, I don’t care if you are my President!”  Rino shouted, swelling in tears, “How dare you try to rape me?”

“Rino, I wasn’t!  I love you!”  Kaori sobbed, “I cannot take it anymore…”

Rino hollered, “Shut up!  You dare kiss me and rape me?!  I can’t believe you’d go through such bad moments!”

She then grabbed her coat and was angry.

“Rino, wait!”  Kaori pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t care if we _are_ friends and Executive members of the Best Student Council!  I am NOT like you!  I am _not_ a lesbian, and I _never_ will be!  You want to confess my love, do it somewhere else, _not_ here!  Don’t _EVER_ touch me again!”

“Rino!  No!  I’m sorry!”  Kaori pleaded.

“SHUT UP!  LEAVE ME ALONE!”  Rino shouted, “I HATE YOU!!!”

She stormed out of the door, passing Sayuri, who was walking to the door.

“Rino?”  She thought.

Kaori followed her, in tears.  Reina watched on and was shocked.

“What have I done?”  She whimpered.

Reina got up and went to the door.  Sayuri grabbed her and was worried.

“Sayuri-Chan!”  She cried.

Sayuri cried, “Reina, I don’t know what happened, but I just saw Rino and Kaori leaving my home!”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Reina exclaimed, “They just came here and they had a fight.”

Sayuri had a mere thought.  The door was locked when she left.  She grabbed Reina by the cheeks and stretched her latex skin.

“WHAT DID YOU DO???”  She hollered.

“I’m sorry!  I wanted to make amends!”  Reina pleaded.

“Well, you made things worse!”  Sayuri shouted.

She then forced Reina to stay at home.  She stepped out of the door and went to find Rino and Kaori.

“Sayuri-Chan…” she whispered in sadness, “I… I didn’t mean to…”

 

**XXXXX**

Rino was huffing away, as Kaori ran after her.

“Rino!  Listen to me!”  She cried, “I didn’t mean to!”

Rino stopped and shouted, “How could you?  How could I look at you and say that I have the best friend I know?”

Kaori then cried, “Sorry… but you looked like--.”

“I don’t want to hear another word!  I am _not_ speaking to you ever again!”

“Rino… I… I…”

Kaori began to cry on her knees, as Rino walked away with a smirk.  However, Rino stopped and was in sadness.  Sayuri found them and tried to reason with them, but Rino turned to Kaori, having second thoughts.

“Kaori…” she said, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.  But, what you did was unacceptable.”

Sayuri stopped and hid behind the pole.

“Rino…”  Kaori whimpered.

She stepped forward and was in disdain, “I just cannot be mad at you.  It’s just not me.  Ever since that incident years ago, I don’t want to repeat it.  Miss Kanade and I are just friends, even though she knew my mom.  And you wanted to stay with her, except… except that you once loved her out of love and admiration.”

“Well, that’s because I had nowhere else to go, when she made me go to Miyagami Academy,” Kaori cringed.

Rino hugged Kaori and said, “Listen, I’ll overlook this, just this once, since I am the Vice-President of the Best Student Council.”

“Rino…”  Kaori smiled.

“But _promise_ me this:  don’t _ever_ do that again,” Rino declared with tears in her eyes, “You may be my superior, but I will _not,_ nor will I _ever_ , have any sexual relations with another girl.  Understand?”

“I understand,” Kaori whimpered, “Oh, Rino… I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to…”

She cried on Rino’s chest and wailed loudly.  Rino patted her shoulder and comforted her.

“It’s okay.  I know what you did was wrong, but Miss Kanade told me _not_ to always lash out at others,” Rino stated, “Even if girls wanted to PAYAPAYA with someone, especially the members of the Best Student Council.”

Kaori continued to cry, as Sayuri left.

“I guess I’m not needed here,” she thought.

Rino then was in a worried look.

“Did you mean everything you said?”  Rino asked.

Kaori answered, “Yes.  It was my impulse of love.  I pictured you as… well… oh, I’m so ashamed; me, the president of the Best Student Council, in love with the Vice President.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Rino smiled.

She then held her up and kissed her, as the snow began to fall.

Kaori blushed and closed her eyes, “Rino…”

Rino and Kaori continued to kiss for thirty seconds.  She got up and wiped her tears.  Rino then pointed at Kaori and said, “ _That_ was a one-time moment.”

“Rino, what are you saying?”  Kaori asked.

Rino grinned and said, “That’s just to set you straight, okay, _Miss President_?”

Kaori let out a smile and said, “Yeah.”

They went home together, giggling.

“Thank you, Rino…” she sighed, “…I needed that.”

Rino sighed and whispered, “You’re _still_ not getting away with that, though.  You _will_ be punished.”

Kaori then was saddened.  Rino tapped her head with her fist.

“Just kidding…” she winked.

They both laughed.

 

**XXXXX**

Sayuri came home.  Reina said nothing.  She was very sad.

“Well… Reina,” she said, “I guess there’s something I should say to you.”

Reina then got up and cried on her chest.

“Reina?”

“Oh, Sayuri, I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!”

She cried all over her chest, leaving her shirt sopping wet.  Sayuri held her tight and was completely sad.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “You did right.”

“I did?”  Reina asked, “But, Sayuri-Chan, I broke their hearts, ruin their friendship, and crumbled the foundation of the Best Student Council.”

“Nah, you didn’t!”  Sayuri explained, “You only made their friendship grow.  I was gonna explain that it was your fault, but Rino’s soft heart and conscious got to her.  She apologized to Kaori and said that she’ll never do that again.”

Reina let out a big smile and shouted, “YAY!  I made them happy!”

She hugged her tight and was relieved.  However, Sayuri was confused.

“Uh… incidentally…” Sayuri informed, “What _did_ President Kaori do to Rino, anyway?”

 

**XXXXX**

The following evening, Sayuri, in her pajamas, got up from bed, and went to the phone, as it rings.  She answered it and said “Hello?”

“Sayuri!  How’s my best friend, bosom buddy, and gal pal doing?”  A cheerful voice is heard on the phone.

It was Rein Tsunomoto, calling from Nagoya.

“Rein?”  She swelled in tears, “It’s you.  I missed you.”

“Happy to see you again, Sayuri!”  Rein cried, via phone, “So, what brings you here?”

“Um, well…” Sayuri explained about what she did, from creating a doll of her, to Rino and Kaori’s sudden appearance.

“Oh, I see,” Rein smiled, via phone, “Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I’ll be arriving on the 24th!  So wait for me, start prepping up, and get my gift ready!  Because _I’ve_ got something for _you!_   Bye!”

She hung up.  Sayuri dropped to her knees in tears of happiness.

“She’s coming home…” she cringed, “She’s coming home… on Christmas Eve…”

Reina, who was in her bra and panties, listened on and let out a smile.

“Sayuri-Chan…” she whispered.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Conclusion

And so it came… _Christmas Eve._

Sayuri was busy with Reina, getting dressed.  Rein was coming over for a visit from Nagoya.  However, Sayuri couldn’t stop crying, since she’s happy that Rein’s coming home.

“Sayuri-Chan, are you okay?”  She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied, “But, I am just happy that Rein is coming back.”

“Oh, it’s just so wonderful,” Reina smiled, “I hope you and Rein can make things right and make love.”

Sayuri gasped, “What are you saying?”

Reina then frowned and said, “Well, you wanted to make her happy, then say it when the time is right.  How about tonight?  That _always_ happens on Christmas Eve.”

Sayuri ten said, “I don’t know…  I mean, I got her a great gift and everything.”

Reina then held her and said, “Oh, it’s okay.  Just make it count.”

She then tried to kiss her, but Sayuri shoved her away.

“Reina, I’m sorry,” she stated, “How about we do it some other time?  My body is starting to grow tender after the sex we had every night.”

“Okay, Sayuri,” Reina agreed, “But the minute it’s over, you owe me a 24-hour sex festival, fun in bed, and hot loving!”

Sayuri giggled and requested, “Say… would you like to meet her?”

Reina said, “YES!  I’d love to meet the girl I got modeled after!”

They continued to get dressed.

 

**XXXXX**

**KNOCK!  KNOCK!**

Sayuri opened the door.  Rein Tsunomoto, with a red jacket and yellow-green skirt, came in, with a small present and a big satchel.

“SAYURI!  HIDA!  SAYURI HIDA!”  She cheered.

“REIN!”  She shrieked.

They hugged each other and gave a laugh.

“Merry Christmas, Sayuri!”  Rein giggled.

“Nice to see you again!”  Sayuri smiled, with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, you dummy, ding-dong, and complete dimwit,” Rein sneered, “You’re just lonely without me.”

“Hah!  I never miss your banter!”  She said, as she wiped her tears, “Shall I show you in?”

They went to the living room, where Reina was sitting on the couch.  Rein was shocked, seeing a doll that looked like her.

“Oh, wow!”  Rein cried, “She’s beautiful, hot, and very eye appealing!”

“I know.  Thank you,” Sayuri smiled.

Rein and Sayuri began to exchange gifts.  Rein gave her a flat gift, while Sayuri gave her a gift bag.

“Wow.  It’s beautiful!”  Rein cheered, “I should’ve known you’d got me his.”

She got a blue designer blouse that said “Rein” on the front and yellow and purple stripes.  Rein was blushed in happiness.  Sayuri opened her gift and found it being emotional.  It was a portrait of a younger Rein and Sayuri, back in Miyagami Academy, in their yellow uniforms.

“I kept it, preserved, and saved it for a special occasion,” Rein smiled.

Sayuri said, “It’s lovely.  Thank you.”

She then became jittery and was scared.  She was about to say something.  Rein then placed her gift down and was nervous.

“Reina,” she thought, “I hope your advice will work.”

They were about to say something; Sayuri was sweating bullets.

“I…”

“I…”

“Rein…”

“Sayuri…”

They both said simultaneously, “I love you…”

Then they both gasped and shouted, “What?  Why?  I thought… but I was gonna… I was…  Well, it’s…”

They both calmed down.

Sayuri said, “Rein, do you love me?”

Rein nodded and blushed, “Well, I _was_ lonely during my trip in Nagoya.  I couldn’t stand to miss your cute, happy, and glasses-wearing face.”

“So, why did you bring the bag?”  Sayuri asked.

Rein then grabbed it and pulled it out.

“Sayuri, I want you to meet someone you’ll love to be surprised by,” she said.

She pulled out a life-size doll of Sayuri, wearing a yellow school uniform and a pink skirt.  Sayuri was frightened.

“Sayuri, meet Sai-Chan, I created her in the _Build-a-Friend Workshop_ last month,” she added.

“Rein… why is that?”  Sayuri gasped.

“Well, the thing is that I was lonely,” Rein explained, “That doll helped me cure my loneliness when I was away.  Of course, I had to confess to her on occasions, just to practice.”

“You, too?”  Sayuri inquired, “I… was… well, I was lonely, too.”

“Aw, that was sweet,” Rein smiled.

They held each other, as Rein placed Sai-Chan next to Reina.

“I hope Reina will be friendly, chummy, and buddy-buddy with her,” Rein stated.

Sayuri added, “Yeah, you’re right.”

She then asked, “Hey, Rein… did you, uh, well, had any…”

“You mean sex?”  Rein replied.

Sayuri nodded.  Rein then giggled and hugged her tight.

“Oh, Sayuri,” she smiled, “Yes, I did.  I wanted to try and be happy.  Now, I have you again.”

“Rein,” Sayuri sobbed, “I love you.”

“And I do, too,” Rein smiled, “Thank you for the gift.”

They hugged each other.  Sayuri looked at Reina, which the doll let out a wink.  Sayuri whispered thank you to her.

 

Minutes later, Sayuri and Rein were in the bedroom, holding each other.

“Rein, I have a second gift for you,” Sayuri said.

“Yes,” Rein smiled, “Show me.”

“It’s me, Rein,” she said, “I’m all yours.”

They began to kiss.  Rein caressed her body and breasts.

“I love it, Sayuri,” Rein whispered, “Touch me… feel me… do me…”

“I will,” she sighed, “Now comes the unwrapping.”

Rein then kissed her continuously and took off Sayuri’s skirt and panties.  She pulled them down and began kissing her downstairs.  Sayuri started to moan.  She tilted her head back and was motionless in arousal.  Rein continued, as she took off her shirt and bra.  She felt her up and began to take off Sayuri’s shirt.  As she threw it into the floor, she fondled her big breasts.

“Mmm… Sayuri, you’re breasts are so big and soft… just like Sai-Chan’s.”

Sayuri blushed and took off her glasses.  She unhooked her bra and threw it to Rein.  She then kissed her, caressing her naked body.  Sayuri took off Rein’s skirt and clutched her bare hip.  Rein began to yelp.

“Oh, Sayuri, do it again,” she moaned.

Sayuri whispered, “Sure.  There’s more of me on this holiday moment.”

Rein clamped her erect breasts and placed her crotch onto hers.  They both fell onto the bed and began to rub each other.  Rein went on top of Sayuri and began to rub her breasts around Sayuri’s.  Sayuri started to moan and groan.  She slinked down and began to kiss her in the crotch.  She then licked it, leaving Sayuri extremely aroused.  Sayuri grabbed Rein’s shoulders and thrust onto her.  Rein was giggling, tasting her juices.

“You’re so delicious down there, Sayuri,” she whispered, “This beats sweets any day.”

Sayuri then grabbed her and laid her face-down.  She then gyrated her hip over her butt.  She kept going as Rein screamed in pain.

“AHH!  YES! Sayuri!  You’re hot!  YES!  Triple yes!”  She screamed.

“You want more?”  Sayuri growled, “I’m just getting started!”

She stopped and turned Rein over, kissing her breasts, leaving her nipples erect.  Rein then held her butt and squeezed it.

“Sayuri, more please…”

She kissed and licked her stomach and went down to her crotch.  She then began to kiss at it.

“AH, Sayuri!” She moaned.

Rein began to spew out white stuff at Sayuri, quickly climaxing.

“Sorry, Sayuri,” she said, “ _That_ was a White Christmas.”

Sayuri crawled over her and hugged her tightly.  Even though she was climaxed, Rein wanted more.  Sayuri placed her lips onto her neck.  As Rein was giggling, they began to make out, while she nuzzled at her.

“You’re my perfect lover, sex buddy, and fondle slave,” she moaned, “I want you forever…”

“Oh, Rein,” Sayuri moaned, “You’re so hot.”

 

Meanwhile, Reina was looking at Sai-Chan and was beginning to caress her.

“Cool-o-riffic. You look just like Sayuri,” she smiled.

She took off her glasses and grinned, “So, should I kiss you, Sai-Chan?”

“Sure, but I need my glasses back,” Sai-Chan spoke.

Reina gasped and fell on her butt.  She gasped and saw Sai-Chan, alive and moving.

“No way… _you’re_ alive like me?”  Reina gasped.

“Yeah, because Rein wished me to come alive,” Sai-Chan explained, “I take it you were no stuffed tiger, as well.”

“Sayuri-Chan was lonely.  She made me what I am.”

“Aw, that was sweet.  So did Rein.”

“I guess, even in sexual fantasies, we have a lot in common.”

“That’s right.  We have the same looks as our masters, but we have the same wavelength as a _Custo-Myself_.”

Reina then got up and said, “Well, for what it’s worth, I thought maybe I’d let out my sexual tensions, which is balled-up in me.”

Sai-Chan held her tight and kissed her.

“Oh, Sai-Chan, this is so sudden.  You’re a great kisser,” Reina blushed.

Sai-Chan felt up her hip and caressed her butt.

“Mmm… how frisky,” Reina giggled.

“Why, thank you,” Sai-Chan smiled.

They began to make out on the couch, doll-to-doll.

 

**XXXXX**

The next morning, at five in the morning, Sayuri got up out of bed and went to the closet.  She put on her clothes and went to the living room.  She found Reina, dressed in her school uniform, looking out the snow-covered window.

“Reina, how are you?”  Sayuri asked.

“I’m fine now,” she replied, “Did you and Rein had fun?”

“We sure did!  In fact, I think we should do a three-way with you.”  Sayuri declared.

She hugged Reina, but she was saddened by her remarks.

“And hey, with Rein back, I’ll have time for _both_ of you, when she leaves.”

Reina stepped away and was dejected.

“What’s wrong?”  Sayuri asked.

Reina said, “I’m sorry, but it’s time for me to go.”

“Go?  Why?”  Sayuri asked, “You’re leaving?”

“No, not really.  I’m just here to cure your loneliness.  Sayuri-Chan, I know what we had was fun, exciting, and so much joy, but you should’ve known by now that I am just a doll.”

“I don’t care!  I love Rein, and I love you.  I know it was a fun time, but--.”

“No, Sayuri.  Really, I should.  I know I love you in any way, but your heart belongs to her.  I’m happy that you confessed, but…”

“But…”

“But it is what you wanted, and I am happy that I helped you.  Even with your hot body, sexy boobs, and wonderful physique, that body of yours is already taken.  I’m happy for you now, and you deserve better.”

“NO!”  Sayuri cried, “Please stay!  I promised you an all-day sex fest!”

“Maybe someday I will, but for now, I have to leave you.”  Reina cringed.

Sayuri hugged Reina and was crying.  She pleaded her to not leave.

 

Meanwhile, Rein woke up and saw that Sayuri left her side.

“Sayuri?  Where did you go?”  She thought.

 

Later, Sayuri cried on Reina.  She then shoved her away and said, “Sayuri-Chan!  It’s okay.  I’ll come back again.  I know you and Rein are together again, but I cannot be with you now.  If Rein leaves again, then you know where to find me.  I’ll always be there for you.  I’m not leaving you; I’ll just be at your closet.  And who knows, maybe I’ll be back, soon than expected.”

She winked as Sayuri began to whimper, “Reina, please don’t go…”

“It’s okay, don’t cry,” she continued, “It’s what you wanted.  Rein needs you now, and I hope that you need her.”

Sayuri then hugged Reina and cried again.

“Sayuri-Chan, I’m so sorry,” she said, leaking tears from her eyes, “I hope that one day that you’ll understand.”

Sayuri then asked, “Reina, how about we make love, one last time?”

“No.”  Reina replied, “How about one last kiss?”

“Reina…”

They approached each other’s face and kissed each other.

“I’m going to miss you,” she whimpered.

Reina said, “I’m sorry… Sayuri-Chan.  I love you.  And if you ever need me, or if you’re lonely, just give me a kiss, and I’ll make your life enjoyable, wonderful, and…”

“And sensual.”  They both said.

She closed her eyes and embraced the kiss.  She then whispered:

_“Goodbye…”_

As Sayuri kissed, Reina suddenly stood straight and opened her eyes.  She then straightened her arms and stood in a doll form.  Her body was stiff and rigid, but still soft.  Sayuri opened her eyes and saw Reina, back in doll form, with a tear in her eye.

She wiped the tear and cried on her shoulder.

“Reina… Reina! Goodbye!  Thank you!”  She sobbed.

She continued, as Rein watched on.

“Sayuri…” she asked, “Are you okay?”

Sayuri nodded, “She’s gone.  I loved her, when you left.”

“I’m sorry…”  Rein apologized, “She was your everything, but no one can replace me, myself, and Rein Tsunomoto!”

Sayuri then stated, “Well, she _did_ tell me to present myself to you.  I agreed to it, so I wanted to confess.  So, you think it sounds ridiculous, right?”

Rein then shook her head and smiled, “No, it’s not.  Sayuri, you cared for me.  That’s all that matter.  I’m sorry.  For a minute, I thought you might say something stupid, but you couldn’t say it otherwise.”

She then approached Sayuri and hugged her.

“I felt the same way, too,” Rein added, “When I left you, my heartstrings were out of tune.  I had to have some company.  So I decided to get a doll of you and I made love with it.”

“And you…”

They both said, “ _Wished_ that she was alive?”

Rein giggled, “Yes.  Forgive me for what I just said.  I believe in you and I’ll love you forever.”

Sayuri then stated, “But Reina told me that I missed you.”

“So?  Sai-Chan told me so, too!  That’s why I wanted to confess to you on Christmas.  I thought it would be the best gift of all.”

“I enjoyed it.  Thank you.”

Rein then said, “I’ll be in my room.  I’ll see you soon.”

She left to go change, as Sayuri held Reina up and placed her in the closet.  She shut the door and locked it.

“Thank you, Reina,” she smiled, I’ll never forget you.”

 

Outside Sayuri’s room, Rein was disgusted.

“Sayuri’s demented, crazy, and such a loony!” She snuffed, “Why was she communicating with Reina?  She’s not alive…”

_Don’t be so sure…_

**XXXXX**

Days later, Rein was about to leave, but Sayuri stopped her, just to say goodbye.

“Rein, you’re going back?”  Sayuri asked.

“Yes,” Rein said, “And thanks again for the fun visit.  But I have to return to Nagoya.”

She turned around and said, “I won’t be back until February.”

Sayuri whimpered, but Rein turned around and requested, “Maybe, if you want, do you want to come with me?  I’ll leave Sai-Chan with Reina.”

“You mean it?”  Sayuri cried.

They both hugged and laughed.  Then they gave each other a kiss.

“Sayuri, you better get packing!”  She smiled, “We’ll go in four hours.”

“Rein, thank you.”

She ran off, just to get her stuff together.  Rein, however, placed Sai-Chan on the couch and held her tight, caressing her soft breasts.

“Be good, behave, and please be nice, Sai-Chan,” she whispered, “I’ll be coming home soon.”

 

Rein and Sayuri left with each other, hand-to-hand.  They went to Nagoya, had spent a lot of time together.  While they were gone, Sai-Chan blinked and got up.

“Reina, where are you?”  She muttered, “I want you again.”

She walked to Sayuri’s room and found the closet.  She opened the door and went inside with the motionless Reina doll in it.

“Hello, Reina,” she whispered, “It’s been so long.  How about a little fun in the dark?”

She shut the door behind her and began to kiss her inside.

“I love you, Reina…”  She spoke from behind the door.

 

**_To be continued?_ **


End file.
